


This Could be the End of Everything

by withyouandmeitsdifferent



Category: Glee
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withyouandmeitsdifferent/pseuds/withyouandmeitsdifferent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is the last person Sam says goodbye to in New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Could be the End of Everything

Blaine is the last person Sam says goodbye to in New York. Or at least he would be if Sam could actually bring himself to say goodbye to Blaine.

Even now, heading to the train station, one way ticket to Lima in hand, Blaine is at Sam's side, constant and steady and familiar. Blaine is quiet now as the two them take the long way to the station, but the silence is a comfortable one.

Sam wants to say thank you, wants to say without you I wouldn't be here, I never would have gotten off that couch and my junk wouldn't now be supersized on city buses, he wants to make sure Blaine knows how much he's done for Sam's life. But it all feels like too much and Sam can't think of the words he should say so instead he wraps his arm around Blaine's shoulders.

Blaine melts into the touch, his own arm wrapping easily around Sam's back. The warmth and weight of Blaine against Sam's side is soothing and welcome.

"Sam," Blaine says softly. "We'll still talk and skype and everything, right?"

Sam suddenly has a lump in his throat. He tucks Blaine in just a little bit closer to his chest. "Of course, every night if you want."

"Yeah?" Blaine asks looking up at Sam with watery eyes. "If you're not too busy."

Sam feels the pain behind those words, thinks about how many times Blaine has probably been promised the same thing by the people he loves only to have it broken by Cooper and Kurt. "I won't be too busy for you, Blaine," Sam says. "You're my best friend."

"I'm really going to miss you," Blaine says and Sam can feel his breath shudder. 

Sam leans over and kisses the top of Blaine's gel covered head. "Me too."

Blaine relaxes a little but Sam can still feel the hitch in his breathing. But before the mood can become too dark, one of the buses adorned with Sam's naked torso zooms past. Sam shares a look with Blaine and waggles his eyebrows. "That guy's pretty hot, huh?"

The two of them laugh and Blaine beams up at Sam in that soft, sweet way that always pulls at something in Sam's chest. 

"You made your dream come true," Blaine says. "I'm really proud of you."

"Hey, do you still want to do me?" Sam asks partly because he likes to see the way Blaine's cheeks turn pink when he's embarrassed and he's curious if the answer's still yes but mostly just because he wants to make Blaine laugh.

"Well, me and most of New York now," Blaine says.

"Oh?" Sam says. "So you admit it."

Blaine doesn't disappoint, his cheeks flush to a pretty pink and he pulls on the drawstrings of Sam's jacket. "Shut up."

"I don't hear you denying it," Sam says and he does a body roll. "White chocolate is irresistible. "

"Sam," Blaine says still pink cheeked. 

Both of them are still smiling and teasing as they arrive at the train station. With the train already waiting there's nothing left to do except say goodbye. 

Blaine is smiling but Sam can see the unshed tears in his eyes. 

Sam can't say goodbye to Blaine so instead he says, "Thank you."

A tear rolls down Blaine's cheek. "Sam."

"Don't think this means you don't have to read me fanfiction anymore," Sam says to keep himself from crying. "Because you totally still have to."

Blaine nods, his cheeks streaked with tears now. "Okay."

Sam pulls Blaine into a tight hug. He can feel Blaine's heart pounding in sync with his own.

Too soon, the conductor is calling, "All aboard!" and Sam has to leave the comfort of Blaine's arms.

"I'll see you soon," Sam says.

Blaine nods. "Okay."

As the train leaves the station, Sam pulls out his phone and writes a text to Blaine:

BLAM4EVER


End file.
